1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to a liquid crystal display device which constitutes one example of a display device, there has been known a type of liquid crystal display device which forms a pixel electrode and a counter electrode in each pixel region on a surface of one substrate which faces a liquid crystal side in an opposed manner.
This type of liquid crystal display device is required to supply a signal which becomes the reference to the counter electrodes and hence, the liquid crystal display device is configured such that it is necessary to arrange counter voltage signal lines which constitute signal lines for the signal together with gate signal lines and drain signal lines which become necessary to drive the respective pixels (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,462,799).
In this case, it is necessary to arrange the drain signal lines such that the drain signal lines intersect the counter voltage signal lines and hence, a drawback attributed to the increase of a so-called crossing capacitance has been pointed out.
On the other hand, there has been known a technique in U.S. Pat. No. 6,646,706 in which the counter voltage signal line is formed in common with respect to the neighboring respective pixels so as to reduce the number of counter voltage signal lines.